I Spy
by CardcaptorKatara
Summary: Manny takes Frida to the park to hang out together, but what they don't know is that Jeanette is spying on their date.


It was a warm Saturday in Miracle City

It was a warm Saturday in Miracle City. Jeanette Rivera was relaxing at home with her friends Frida and Sora waiting for Manny to get home with their pizza. Frida wasn't speaking which was unusual for her since she always had something to say.

Jeanette looked at Frida. "What's up Freeds? You haven't said anything since you've been here." Frida looked up "Sorry I guess I'm just a little nervous"

"About what?" Jeanette asked. "Well, Manny asked me if I wanted to go to the park with him tomorrow" Frida began. "He thought we could take a walk around the park."

"Oh" Jeanette said realizing. "He finally asked you on a date!?" Frida looked up quickly a blush clear on her face. "No! Not like that… at least I don't think so… I guess so." She looked away embarrassed and then back "I guess I'm just nervous because if we're going to the park and going someplace with just us I think it might be time for me to tell him how I feel."

"Finally!" Jeanette yelled surprising Sora who was somewhat dozing on the couch, though she had heard the whole conversation. "That's great Frida" she said "Is that why you've been quiet all day?" "Yeah I've just been thinking" she replied. "About what?" Sora asked. "About how I'm gonna go about telling him." "I see what you mean" she said "Well you know I know what you mean" she said slightly joking about her own blindness.

"I think whenever you feel the time is right you should tell him." Jeanette said. "If the moment is right you'll know."

"Thanks guys" Frida said. "I'll do that."

When the day was over and Frida went home Jeanette took Sora aside. "We're gonna find out what's going on with that date as it happens." She said. "How?" Sora questioned. "We're gonna spy on them the new super way." "And let me guess because of La Lunar's great hearing you want me to tell you everything they're saying?" "Exactly" "Alright I'm in".

The Next day Jeanette and Sora went to the park waiting for Manny and Frida. Although the two wouldn't let themselves be seen. Sora looked up surprised. "They're coming!" she said. Sure Sora couldn't see but she had excellent hearing and it doubled when she was La Lunar. She could hear Manny and Frida's footsteps and she could tell who they were just by their footsteps.

Jeanette grabbed Sora and hid behind a tree at least 20 feet away from a park bench Manny and Frida had just sat down on.

"Ok" Sora said "You provide the visual, I'll provide the audio." Jeanette saw Manny's mouth move and got excited "What' he saying!?" "I don't know I couldn't hear with you blabbering!" "How could you miss it, it might have been something important!" "Then be quiet so I can hear!" "Fine" Jeanette could see Frida laughing.

"Ok he just told her the worst joke ever" Sora said "And that's a fake laugh."

Meanwhile Manny and Frida were still sitting on the park bench having a casual conversation. "So um Manny…" Frida said. "I wanted to ask you something." "Yeah?" he asked. "What is it?"

"She's starting to look nervous" Jeanette said. "She's sounding it too" Sora agreed.

"Manny, I… I…" Manny looked a little confused. "Manny I… I like you." Frida finally got out. Manny smiled "I like you too Frida." Jeanette squealed from her hiding spot. "What! Did he kiss her?" Sora asked desperately wanting to know the answer. "No he's not kissing her." Jeanette replied. "Jeez Manny she likes you just kiss her already!"

Frida's face lit up and she smiled. "Really!?" she asked excited. "Well yeah" Manny answered "If I didn't we wouldn't be friends." Frida sweat dropped.

"Oh god Manny" Sora said with her own sweat drop. "What!? What did he say?" Jeanette asked. After the recap Jeanette let out a frustrated "Oh God Manny!"

"No, no, no!" Frida said making her point clear. "I don't mean that way! I mean… I…like you… as more than just…a friend." By this time Frida was blushing so red she couldn't hide it. Manny understood but was a little taken aback by what just happened.

"You like me… like that?" he asked. "Yes" was all she said. A few minutes of silence went by. "Well you know…" Manny finally said. "I… like you too." The two just stared at each other after that and nothing was happening other than that.

"Are they saying anything at all?" Jeanette asked Sora. "No, nothing" Jeanette was getting frustrated they admitted their feelings some kissing should of happened by now. Finally she couldn't stand waiting anymore and called out "COME ON ALREADY KISS THE GIRL!!" Sora was wide eyed not only did Jeanette blow there cover but now she had to act as if she had no idea who this girl was that yelled at some guy to kiss the girl he was sitting with. "If anyone asks" she began "I don't know you."

Manny of course knew they were there and so did Frida who until then had no idea about Jeanette's plan. "Oh snap" was all Jeanette said.

"Jeanette what are you doing here?" Manny asked. "Nothing" she replied "Me and Sora were just… um, out for a walk." "Really" "Yes really" "You guys were spying on my date with Frida!" Frida blushed. "Sora were you listening to what we were saying?" Sora had a fault, she couldn't lie, she felt guilty if she did. "Yes. And by the way learn some new jokes." Manny brought his hand to his forehead. I'm gonna take Frida home. We're going Tigre style, and to make sure you don't follow us I'm taking your belts till I get home you guys can wait for me there." Normally Jeanette would never let her cousin take her belt but the look on Frida's face told her to do so.

The girls handed over there belts and reverted back to regular Sora and Jeanette as Manny spun his belt, scooped Frida up bride style and brought her home.

The next day when Jeanette saw Frida again she felt somewhat guilty. "Hey Frida" she said. Frida turned around and faced her "Yeah" she replied smiling. "Look I'm really sorry we spied on your date without telling you." Jeanette began. "I just wanted to make sure you guys got together, but I guess because of what Sora and I did it didn't… I'm sorry." "Don't be" Frida said. Jeanette looked up surprised. "What?" "When Manny brought me home he apologized for you, but it wasn't necessary because there was nothing to be angry at you for. Then he said to me "I think I should do what was suggested" and he kissed me." Jeanette squealed. "Really!? Dios! That's great Frida!" "And it wouldn't of happened if it wasn't for your spying and yelling yesterday" she said laughing. Jeanette joined in laughing too. "Happy to help anytime." She replied. "Ok" Frida began. "But next time just call me after my date like every other girl's best friend does" "Deal".

So did you like? Jeanette sure is a fun girl. Sora is my character "La Lunar" is her superhero name it means The Mole. Sora is blind but has amazing hearing.

Check out Jeanette and Sora on DeviantART. Jeanette belongs to LaKitten on DA also known as Ghost-girl-angel here on


End file.
